


Burn

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Mrs. Everdeen looks over Katniss after the games.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Katniss knew that there was no burn left or any evidence that there ever was one. She also knew that her mom would feel better after looking at it herself. Katniss sat on her bed with sup short pj shorts on. Her mom picked and pinched the skin on her thigh. 

“That medicine did really well. Also, the doctors who worked on it. I never could have healed that burn.” Her mom tells her.   
“There were so many times I wished that you were in the arena with me.” Katniss confesses. 

Her mom looked surprised. “Really? You haven’t wanted my help in years.”

Katniss shrugged her shoulders. “I did in there. I was so scared and I had no idea what to do.” Katniss looked down at her lap in shame. 

Her mom cupped her face. “I’m glad you’re home. I don’t know what would’ve happened if I lost you. You’re my daughter. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Mom.” Her mom then does something she hadn’t since she was ten. She kissed her forehead.


End file.
